


The Uninvited Guest

by tongue_peircing_guy_is_cOWL_also_suga



Category: Block B, CoDean, DEAN (Korean Musician), Fanxychild, Zico - Fandom
Genre: Dean is sad, Did this in like two hours, I'm Sorry Dean, M/M, Piano, Rain, i love being sad and writing sad stuff, the uninvited guest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongue_peircing_guy_is_cOWL_also_suga/pseuds/tongue_peircing_guy_is_cOWL_also_suga
Summary: Hyuk wasn't expecting him tonight





	The Uninvited Guest

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at school, which is mostly why it's sad because school is a depressing place to be at.
> 
> Anyways, this was inspired by Dean's uninvited guest, his beautiful voice and the urge I have to hear it before I sleep.
> 
> If you want you could listen to it while you read, it's supposed to be as slow paced and read kind of the way he sings(?)
> 
> I'll stop now, byeeeeeee

It's a dark night _(like every night recently)_ , Hyuk is in his home studio. He's on his chair with his eyes closed and a song he's been working on playing on loop.

The lyrics almost feel empty, it probably has been repeated more than 80 times by now but it doesn't matter anymore because he can hear the feint sound of the rain in the background.

It wasn't supposed to rain tonight.

Hyuk doesn't want it to rain tonight. _(or ever)_

Because he always ends up playing _that_ song.

He gets up, turning off the program he was using and moves to the living room, where his piano was placed. He turns a dim lamp on and heads to the piano.

His fingers are on the keys and he _plays_ ,

It's that song,

It always is when it's raining,

He hears the notes he know by heart play from his fingers to the world. _(or his room)_

He hears the pleasant melody as he plays, again.

The memories of that night are flashing in quickly,

Jiho's party, the bad weather, them dancing together and getting drunk off of the good music playing in the background.

Hyuk leaves for a smoke and Jiho joins in. It's raining but the veranda is covered from the top so it's okay.

He looks into Jiho's eyes.

Hyuk was intoxicated _(suffocating?)_ by Jiho's eyes, the perfect shade of brown. He looks so pretty.

He feels his cigarette slip from his fingers and he doesn't mind because he's sinking deeper into Jiho's eyes.

Those words, crawling up from the back of his mind become the only thing he can think of right now. _(Right now)_

_'say it'_

His thoughts beckon him,

But he never does, he swallows down those words as he watched Jiho heading towards Taeil.

Oh yeah,

Taeil,

The guy that Jiho actually has interest in.

Taeil.

That's the last note. He gets back up and moves back into the studio,

Back into dreamland,

As he falls asleep to the melody lingering in his brain.

He only thinks of Jiho. _(and that song)_


End file.
